Entre blanco y lavanda
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Un one shot yuri donde dos chicas quizás iguales en apariencia como en actitud pero diferentes entre pasan un rato decembrino entre ambas... Kirasuishou x Barasuishou


Era día de Navidad a horas de la noche donde todo el asfalto de las calles estaban bañadas en blanco y las luces bañaban la urbe con sus neones multicolores, niños acompañados de su padres haciendo las compras navideñas y pareja yéndose de la mano disfrutando del ambiente invernal y en entre ese notorio pero discreto genterío estaba una chica de coletas y cabello largo como ondulado hasta esponjoso como si hubiera usado shampoo de marca.

Kirakishou Shiraki, de 15 años usaba su típico chaqueta abrigo blanca que le cubría hasta la mitad de las piernas y botas parecidas como las botas que usan los luchadores del mismo color blanco con los nudos negros. La joven rubia palida caminaba tranquilamente hacia uno de los complejos residenciales de la ciudad y luego veía un mensaje de su móvil con la nota de un número de apartamento.

La joven de vestidos blancos fue a recepción donde preguntó ese número, tomó el ascensor hasta el septimo piso del lugar, el apartamento 708 el cual abrió usando la perilla sin una queja o reclamo. Kirakishou caminó hasta una pequeña pero modesta sala donde estaba un moderado sofá blanco, una pequeña mesa redonda de madera fina con algunas botellas de vino encima y un televisor pequeño de pantalla plana.

Lo más importante que su vista daba en ese lugar era una figura de cabello plateado, una chica que usaba una chaqueta purpura tirando a lavanda, falda corta y medias negras hasta la pantorrilla, cabello largo con coletas largas pero lacio como firme, bonitos ojos dorados como los suyos propios sin olvidar el parche.

Barasuishou Murasaki, era tan diferente como tan similar en apariencia como en actitud ante su amiga, aunque eso de del estilo de peinado como del parche con un dibujito las hacía creer que fueran hermanas gemelas pero en realidad no eran de la misma sangre pues eran amigas de secundaria aparte de que la chica de ropas violeta tenía 14 años.

La joven de ojos dorados miraba a su invitada mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al ver a su amiga y compañera de curso

-Kira-chan, cuanto tiempo sin verte

La chica de vestidos blancos se quitó su chaleco pero lo sacudió un poco pues varios copos de nieve se impregnaron en el vestido y lo puso en el colgante cercano a la sala dejándose ver un sueter blanco, un blue jean ajustado como remarcando sus piernas junto a sus botas. Caminó y se sentó al lado de la chica de purpura mientras esta no dijo nada y se enfocó en estar tranquila en servir dos copas de champaña.

-Ha sido una suerte vernos en este lugar

-¿Nieva?

-Sí, ha empezado a nevar de golpe- Decidió dar de sorbo a una de las copas que estaban en la mesa

La chica de purpura echaba una pequeña mirada a los copos de nieve que hacían lentamente como si hubiera un transito en el aire o quizás una lluvia de escarcha blanca como en las caricaturas o en los típicos especiales de televisión, quizás la vida no era como los memes de internet pero en ocasiones llegaba a ser igual en algunas peliculas o tontos especiales que mostraban en la televisión.

-Va a ser una blanca natividad entonces- Luego sus ojos se dieron con los dorados de su acompañante- ¿Me puedes explicar que rayos es eso de la navidad?

La chica de vestidos blancos se detuvo de golpe aunque considerada como sutil, dejó su copa en la mesa mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa mientras movía la cabeza lentamente como quedamente de derecha a izquierda haciendo una negación y un susurro.

-Tontita… Es cierto, tu naciste en Rusia y allá tienen sus propias costumbres

-De hecho somos de religión ortodoxa- Aclaró Barasuishou sin dejar de mirar a su amiga la cual se aclaró la garganta para contar no una historia cliché sino su propia versión pero abreviada y corta sin llegar a un punto de ser aburrida y cansina, algo comprensible de digerir y procesar

-Esta noche de cada año, un viejo barbudo vestido entero de rojo le lleva regalos a todos los niños por la noche, al dar las doce, a los niños les encanta…- Carcajeó un poco- Bueno, en realidad son los padres los que preparan los regalos, no un viejo. Simplemente la gente se junta para cenar un pavo asado y beber vino, a eso lo llaman Navidad

Después de contar su interesante relato tomó la copa de vino y jugueteó un poco con ella, moviendo el contenido de un lado a otro sobre la gran forma redonda y grande del recipiente

-Bara-chan, ¿Tú esperabas regalos de ese anciano cuando eras niña?

La joven de ropas purpuras miró a su acompañante como a la copa

-No lo sé, de hecho ni me interesan esas cosas- Tomó su copa y bebió un sorbo mientras que Kirakishou con una mano en la mejilla le miraba de reojo, esa chica de frialdad aparente tenía su lado lindo aparte de tener similitudes como diferencias, uno diría que la chica de purpura le hallara plagiado a la otra pero eso no la hacía sentir menos atractiva ante su vista.

-Oye

-¿Sí?- Barasuishou fijó su mirada a su amiga

-Ya que estamos las dos solas aquí, ¿Tienes algún regalo para mí?

-¿Qué?- Alzó la ceja ante tal pregunta aunque miró lo primero que trataba de ver pues no tenía algún preparado, de hecho ella no pensó en que su amiga la visitara tan pronto- Bueno… ¿El vino?

-Pero lo has abierto tú

-Bueno, ¿Y qué?- Frunció el ceño- ¿Entonces que demonios quieres?

-Tu ya sabes que quiero…- Fue la aclaración de la chica de vestidos blancos que acercó su rostro con el de su acompañante la cual no opuso resistencia, pareciera como si lo supuso desde un principio o lo hubiera estado esperando.

Ambas chicas se quitaron el parche de rosa en sus ojos mostrando que eran falsos pues ambas tenían el mismo color de ojos aparte de las diferencias notables entre ambas, sus mejillas tomaron un tierno rubor mientras sus dorados iluminaban con ternura y calor, era como si las dos chicas al estar juntas se sintiesen muy bien como si cada instante que pasaba se enamoraban, bueno ambas lo estaban desde algún tiempo, se gustaban y se amaban, no había problemas con ello.

-Bara-chan, cierra los ojos- La mencionada asintió y esperó con tranquilidad la respuesta de su acompañante la cual tomó con cuidado su mejilla y conectó los labios con los suyos en un suave toque, a simple vista el besar a alguien era la antesala de tener sexo pero en realidad era la conexión de una chica con otra, una cosa era hacer el amor y otra era tener que hacer el amor.

Después de separarse se abrazaron de manera tierna y consideraba mientras se reían bajito

-Kira-chan, eres una tonta- Infló sus mejillas haciendo que su contraria se contuviera ante el paro cardíaco que iba a sufrir ante ese despliegue de azúcar en su mirada

-¿Por qué?

-Pudiste haber dicho un simple "Soy tu regalo"

-¿A que viene esa carita entonces?

-Se supone que los locales dan la patada inicial, ¿No?- En eso empujó a su invitada sobre el blanco sofá mientras con algo de ganas miraba a esa chica sin ninguna resistencia, con sus cabellos ondulados rodeando el poco espacio de su cabecera y esos dorados que brillaban intensamente.

Sus rodillas dobladas estaban cerca de las caderas mientras un rostro pegaban el uno con el otro, el rubor nunca se había ido y una sonrisita se dibujaba en sus rostros para luego unir de nueva cuenta sus labios sin ningún reclamo o algún forcejeo, nada solo se estaban mostrando su cariño entre tiernos besos.

Se separaron para tomar un respiro pero Kirakishou ahora tiró a su amiga sobre el sofá, la chica de purpura rió tierna mientras los cabellos ondulados como esponjosos de su invitada caían alrededor junto al olor del acondicionador que usaba, era fuerte y embriagador que el mismo vino pero no importaba con tal de ser suya experimentaría de todo y como era de suponerse ahora era la chica de blanco que conectaba su boca con la suya de manera constante.

Una vez más se separaron y se abrazaron mientras se reían, de hecho ese era el propósito de entre ambas amantes: Ver la sonrisa de cada una luego de un largo tiempo sin verse y estaban felices con ello.

Barasuishou se sentó sobre las piernas de Kirakishou mientras ésta la sostenía de sus muslos con tal de no dejarla caer mientras que su contraría envolvía su cuello sintiendo algunos cabellos de su amante, a veces era divertido tocar y jugar con sus mechones

-Kira-chan, hagamos algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya que no te he traído regalo, puedo ser tuya

-Supuse que dirías eso- Un dedo se posicionó en sus labios mientras unos dorados juguetones y un fuerte color rojo en sus mejillas esperaban su respuesta y quizás sus acciones a tomar- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez así que seré amable

La chica de blanco se rió bajito mientras con una mano acariciaba con firmeza y finos cabellos de su amante, para ser una chica "Imitadora" tenía su lado muy lindo para su gusto, aparte de que adoraba esa parte de cómo era sensible entre sábanas.

-Ok, lo intentaré pero te aseguro que de esta no caminarás en un mes, querida

-Ya cállate y besame, idiota

Y así ese par de chicas parecidas pero no tan parecidas tuvieron una navidad inolvidable.


End file.
